


Plaything

by mercurydragons



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Cruelty, Gen, Short One Shot, headcannon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 23:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurydragons/pseuds/mercurydragons
Summary: A short oneshot about an event after Pink Diamond's demise. Jasper deals with her feelings in the only way she knows how.





	Plaything

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Fanfiction.net under the same username.

Jasper couldn't cry. Jasper wouldn't cry. In this desperate hour, she had to be as perfect as she was made to be. That still didn't stop her from wanting to shatter herself for failing her ultimate goal. Pink diamond, her diamond, was gone and now there was nothing she could do. Guilt clawed at her chest like a hell-bent corruption. If only she had been there, she should have been there. She should have taken down that Rose Quartz or at the very least crack trying. Instead, she was doing a simple mission, being flaunted in front of the upper crust. _Perfect_...she thought bitterly, _if I were perfect she would still be here._

Jasper wandered the cramped ship. She still had to wait 12 more weeks until they reached earth. That damn Peridot at the helm better hurry up if she knows what's good for her. Jasper just couldn't settle down. Finally, she walked back to the wall of cubbies that the majority of quartz's we're occupying. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a silent figure standing as still as possible. A reedy, pink pearl stood stiffly by the door waiting for her owner to return. Jasper needed to do something to pass the time, and she had finally found a source of entertainment. The pearl grew fidgety as Jasper stalked closer. When Jasper stared down at the delicate gem the pearl averted her eyes.

"Hey, toy do a dance for me. I'm tired of just sitting around all day, so make yourself useful and cure me of my boredom," Jasper growled. The pearl shivered in reply and took a step towards the middle of the room. She lifted herself on porcelain toes and danced to the mute tune of Jasper's desire. Yet her movements were shaky and unstable. Fear had locked her knees and seized her breath. The pearl danced as well as she could until… "Ha!" exclaimed Jasper. The pearl toppled and tripped over herself. "What a pathetic excuse for a dance. No gem could have a use for a pearl as utterly inadequate as you. Tell me whelp, what gem do you belong to?"

"Rhodochrosite," the pearl quivered.

"Rhodochrosite, eh? Well me and her are gonna have a loooong talk." Jasper savored the look on the pearl's face. With a smug smirk, she walked away to find the pearl's owner.

The battered pearl fell to the ground once more. Dark, pink blotches covered her face and body. But Jasper was just getting warmed up.

"C'mon squirt, your master so kindly let me give you dancing lessons and all you can do is squirm on the ground? How shameful." The pearl struggled to stand, but her knees buckled from underneath her. Jasper lunged for the smaller gem's throat. "What a lovely piece of jewelry you got on your neck," Jasper groped the gemstone at the base of the pearl's throat "It's a shame that's all it really is." Fear clouded the pearl's eyes and she began to claw at Jasper's hands. "No hard feelings, but after hearing of your poor performance it seems that Rhodochrosite no longer has a use for such a terrible plaything, but don't worry your shards will make her a lovely pair of earrings." Jasper ripped the gemstone from the pearl's body, smiling as her form disappeared. With a small squeeze the fragile stone crumbled in her fingers, a fine dust settled on the floor. _If I remember correctly that Rose Quartz totes a pretty pearl around as well. I wonder what face she'll make when I shatter her precious toy._


End file.
